Unspoken Dangers
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: What if Amestris was a place of near extinct Wolves reside? Humans are the cause of this, and so wolves have evolved. Welcome to this world were Edward Elric is the prince of what wolves are now called Wild. Yaoi. R&R rating will change for future chapter
1. Prologue

**Unspoken Dangers**

**A/N-This is AU (alternate universe) so some things WILL e different. Also, it's yaoi, or also known as guy on guy or Boy's Love, so if you no like, then GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! Read and Review people.**

_**Prologue- Ed's P.O.V.**_

As I ran, hatred for those _**things**_ filed my heart. They cal us beasts? They are the beasts. They aer the ones who destroy families…my family. They were the ones who caused us wolves to nearly go into extinction…and rename us as Wild.

I nearly howled in excitement as I came within site of Amestris's capital city, Central. My goal was to kill, no, destroy Fuhrer King Bradley. The cause of my hatred. No one was to stop me. I flung aside any person's body that came in my path.

Women, children, and men. Sex and age did not matter. All that mattered was my revenge. I laughed to myself as everyone screamed the all so familiar screams.

"Ahhhh! lIt's an untamed Wild!!!"

Ha, yeah, that's true. I'm a Wild, an untamed one at that. Finally, I reached the Military's headquarters. The place that Bradley resides. Since the soldiers heard the citizen's screams of terror, they released their most powerful force. Justice. Justice are the groups of Wild and their Tamers.

Tamers ad Wild are one. Every pair has their own secret name that bonds them together. This name is branded on their body like a birthmark. Both names in the same exact spot. My own name is on my left shoulder.

I smirked inwardly, knowing I was much to powerful for the tamed Wild, for I am the most elite of Wild there is. I am the Wolf Prince. I can command any of them to do my will, and they'd have no chance but to obey. I could, but I won't.

I threw the nearest wolf against the wall and ran towards the building. As I entered, I heard a sorrowful voice I recognized.

"You can't live your life trying to avenge your family Ed."

It was Winry. My old pale yellow childhood wolf friend. I continued, barely able to ignore her. I had a duty to carry out.

I new exactly where to go. My beast-like senses dtold me where the murderer of my family was, so I headed towards there.

I saw a paper boy run in my path holding a bow and a quiver of arrows, the current weapon of Amestris. (they banned guns since someone accidently shot the Fuhrer one time)

I growled and jumped onto him, pinning him down with my black paws. Now, I was quite the rare wolf. My body was whiter than the purest snow, as my legs, the tip of my tail, and the tips of my ears were blacker than oblivion. No one but me ever had two colors on their coat. You see, a wolf's coat mirror's their personality, thoughts, and their life. I apparently had mixed thoughts.

As I ripped out the boy's throat, I felt another presence looking at me. I lept away from the body and met the black gaze of the other man.

I couldn't move. Something in his eyes made me freeze. He had short black hair and wore a navy blue and silver uniform of the military…but that wasn't all. He wore a pair of gloves.

As quick as I'd turned, an arrow struck my left shoulder. I growled in irritation and pain. But even through all of this, I couldn't seem to let go of the man's gaze. He was fuckin **HOT**.

The pain drug me out of my wolf form, and into my human one. Long waist long white hair draped my shoulders and my golden eyes still didn't leave this man's….even when I was butt naked.

Blood spilled from my wound and a smile graced my lips, quickly turning into a smirk. I know that I nearly destroyed every soldier in the room (15) with my sexy anamalistic voice.

"Your secret name is Death."

**A/N- How was it? Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Dangers**

**A/N-Okay, I just know you missed me and my story. I know it. You can't deny it. That's enough stalling for everyone. I give you (drumrole please) CHAPTER 1!!! cough so yeah.**

**Chapter 1-Roy's P.O.V**

The black haired man blinked in utmost surprise. This Wild new his true name! How was that so? He stared down at the snow white haired teenager. He was only about 17 years old! He was killing at this young age?

Again, Roy looked at the golden eyes teen and blushed slightly. The boy was naked. Roy had never been attracted to those of the opposite sex. In other words, he was gay.

Slowly, the boy struggled to a sitting position, glaring at any soldiers who dared defy him. His gaze returned to my own and I gasped at the site.

He was my Wild, and I his Tamer. Both of our names are Death. I fell to my knees beside him and lightly touched the words.

"Death." I repeated.

A blonde haired woman glared at Roy.

"Sir." She said. "That thing is wild. It has no Tamer for it. He could bite you at any time."

Slowly, Roy turned his fury filled eyes to the woman. His gaze told her to watch and wait. Roy had seen it happen a few times, so he knew what to do. He had made it long ago when he discovered his name.

Slowly, Roy pulled out a pure black collar. It was made of the most finest, toughest silk in the world. He placed it around the other Death's neck.

"Death, what is you given name?" he asked. "Mine is Roy Mustang. General of the Amestrian Military."

Riza Hakeye, the woman who had spoken out gasped. She had seen this ritual only once in her life time. She had no idea that Roy was a Tamer. He was taming his wolf.

The boy smirked in defiance before letting in. He felt really bummed out that he had to become tamed now. It really sucked.

"Prince Edward Elric of the Wolf Tribe, son of Queen Trisha Elric, and brother to Alphonse Elric. Purest of the pureblood wolves." Smirking, the white haired boy pulled the other man in a strong kiss, the closing of the ceremony.

As he pulled apart, he glared defiantly at the rest of the military soldiers.

"I believe there is no reason to point those at me anymore." He said. I nearly laughed at the comical looks that became plastered on the poor soldier's faces.

**Ed's P.O.V**

I smirked as I got to my feet, helped up by my Tamer. I wasn't really as tame as the other Wild were, but was still calm enough that I wasn't able to kill anyone on site…unless my master wished it so.

I had been raised by my mother to respect and obey your Tamer, and since she was dead, I would carry out her dying wish.

I met Roy's gaze and I nearly laughed.

"Umm, Roy, I think maybe we should do something about clothes or something." I motioned to my lower parts. "I can't change back unless you command it of me."

I smirked as a blush graced my master's cheeks. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"You may return to your natural form, Death."

Quicker than the eye could follow, I was back into my wolf form, calmly walking beside the General. I came up to his waist, and the collar…the symbol of my tameship, was graced apon my neck, never to leave again until death did us part.

**A/N- So that was quite hard to write. I mean, the only action in this part was blushing boys and collars being put on a hot kid's neck. WERE IS THE ACTIONI? Oh, yeah. I guess I should change that. Okay, Review everyone to tell me what you thought. Se ya next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ahhh, the sweet smell of boy on boy action is in the air...oh wait, I guess that was my sis makin cookies...anyway. I really hope you enjoy this action filled chapter (if you know what I mean hint hint wink wink BETAS BETAS LOOKING FOR BETAS FOR THIS STORY!!!! **

**Also, for now on, I'll answer reviews in my updates. **

QuitexSoul- **I updated! . Also, naked ed will ALWAYS be the hottness!!!!**

serenity3098-**Thanks! I hope you do write one. I give you all of my permission to use Wild in any fics! Also, Yes, tamers and Wild always have to kiss to end the ceremony. **

**REVIEW EVERYONE!!!**

Chapter 2- General P.O.V

Roy's day was going as good as it could get. He finally found his Wild and officially became a Tamer...not to mention his Wild was a hott male. (did I mention Roy is actually gay? 3 million fans can't lie) Nothing could go wrong...at least so Roy thought until the Fuhrer decided to make an appearence.

"General Mustang!" Fuhrer King Bradley smiled. "So good to see you! Hmmm..." He walked up to the General like he owned the place...which he kinda did, and brought a hand to Roy's chin. "I might have some particular _**needs**_ tonight...the kind my wife can't give me."

A menacing growl sounded from down by Roy's feet as the Fuhrer looked down. Ed stood in a mixed form...half wolf, half human on all four legs**(A/N- I'm sure you all are wondering what that looks like. Ed has his human body, but he has black paws, wolf ears on his white hair, and a sleek black and white tail...GAWD THE HAWTNESS THE HAWTNESS!!!!!!)**

"Don't make me kill you." Ed growled angrily. He pounced in between Roy and the Fuhrer. "He's the only reason you're not dead by now. You killed my family." Ed had his teeth bared by now. He glanced at Roy, noticing that Roy had no power in this. Roy was scared of the Fuhrer. That pissed Ed off. No one was going to scare his Tamer but him.

Fuhrer sneered at the wolf. "Don't make _me_ kill you wolf." Ed growled at him and pounced on the Fuhrer, teeth tearing at Bradley's throat. A sword was pressed into Ed's shoulder and Ed jumped off. He silently cursed himself for that.

Smirking, Ed knew just what would turn the Fuhrer speachless. "Roy, I have to do this." Ed muttered quietly to his tamer. Roy nodded. To Bradely's confusement, Ed clapped his hands together, slamming them on the floor. A steel cage found itself around the Fuhrer that was a little to small for him, and knocked him out, but before he passed out, he spoke five astonished words.

"Alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

Ed smirked and reverted back to wolf. He trotted over to Roy (who collapsed to the floor in shock of the transmutation and the alchemy in the wolf) and climbed in to his lap. He turned back to half-wolf half-human form and licked Roy's cheek.

"Problem solved." Roy looked Ed in the eyes.

"Can all wolves use alchemy?" Ed shook his head.

"No. Only the royal bloodline...and I'm the last." He looked down shamefully. "Other than my brother. He's staying with a friend." Roy wondered what their story was. He furiously shook the thought from his head


End file.
